Dragon's Slayer Domains
by xXJCAXx
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, A man who cares for his team mates. Leaves on a mission to get stronger for three years. When he gets back his guild mates hate him, explaining where he has been and that certain people are coming for Fairy tail. What will he do? How will they react? Well, Read it and find Out! Minor flames will be accepted, not to harsh. My first story. M just to be safe. :P Naza
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

It was a normal friday night except for the fact that Natsu wasn't there, he was probably still asleep from yesterday. I slightly blush at the thought of Natsu Laying on his bed snoring.

"What's wrong Erza?" Mira asks, she then smiles.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking, Again." I didn't want to tell Mira about Natsu because she would think that we would make a great couple. But she says that to literally everyone. I like Natsu but I don't think he likes me back. We're teammates, there is no way he would ever think of me as more than a friend.

"Ok, well then, if you want to talk about anything talk to me." Mira says as she walks away to serve the other guildmates. I sigh, I start to the door. When I'm about halfway there the door bursts open and my instincts kick in.

"GEEZ EVER HEARD OF USING A DOOR?" I yell and put my fist onto the intruder's face,

" And the figure goes flying after I kick him. All of the sudden I hear the purr of the cat and turn around. It was Natsu's cat Happy, when I see him I ask, "Happy, where's Natsu?" Happy replies half scared to death,

"You just kicked him out of the guild." the cat replies. I open my eyes so that they are the size of Makarov. I turn and bolt out the door yelling out the name of the one I just kicked across the town,

"Natsu! Where are you? I'm sorry!" I'm running next to the river looking for him. I suddenly spot pink in the river. I think I should exquip but I realize that I don't have enough time. I dive into the water and grab Natsu. I push him onto the bank and start pumping his chest. It wasn't working, and I think aloud,

"Damnit Natsu, I don't know what to do I like you and I want to kiss you right now…." I pause,

"... But I don't want to ruin our friendship, I just don't know what to do, I mean. You're cute, humorous, strong, and other things. But you are also clumsy, uncontrollable, other things, but you're still cute." I start to sob, after a few tears hit him I decide to take him back to the guild. Everyone looks at me in a way that makes me feel like I'm a monster and deep down I know they're right. I hurt Natsu, and I won't forgive myself. I take Natsu to the infirmary where I set him down on a medical bed. I smile momentarily thinking about how cute Natsu looks at that moment, but then I remember what I did. I turn the smile into a frown and walk out of the room sulking. Levy walks up to me and asks in a worried voice,

"Erza you ok?" I think about what I should say. One I decided I yelled,

"Just leave me alone, I need to think!" and I ran out of the guild to my house. Once I got there I sat on my bed and started to cry everything out of me. talking to myself and having a conversation like a lunatic. Yelling that I'm a horrible person. I go to sleep after four hours of that crap, and when I waked up I hoped things would be better. I wake up and smell something in the air. It seemed to be coming from the guild. I still think that I should just stay here, I don't want to hurt Natsu anymore than how much I already have. I put my head back down and start to think about what kind of friend I am to Natsu, and if we even would be friends after that incident yesterday. Meanwhile at the Guild….

**In Natsu's POV**

I open my eyes and try to sit up, Ow! I take a look at myself and think, What the hell happened to me? I was bandaged completely except my right eye and my mouth, there were blood stains in certain areas.

"Erza hit you bad." I hear from behind me. I twist my head to see who it was. Lucy was standing in the doorway.

"Really? what'd I do?" I ask her, she replies with a smirk,

"You kicked down the door." I sit in shock, thinking after a minute or so I tell Lucy with a big smile,

"Well that's Erza for you, where is she anyways?" Lucy stays silent.

"WHERE is SHE!?" I yell, making Lucy flinch. But she responds,

"At her house, Hasn't came back since." I put a smirk on my face and get up. Heading to Erza's, Very slowly. Lucy freaks, she tells me to stop but I keep going as I walk out the guilds door. It hurts more with every step I take but I have to get to Erza. I feel Lucy grab my arm and I wince in pain, she yells

"NATSU! Don't go there, she would only feel more guilty." I reply with a low growl saying,

"Then I should wait? I'm not going to put her through that hell." I continue walking and shake Lucy off. She gives up, but before she was out of earshot she told me,

"Natsu, you know Erza likes you, right?" I pause, _Erza likes me? Why?_ After I think I continue on, but before that I turn and give a huge grin. When Lucy left I started walking towards Erza's house again.

**Erza's POV**

I hear a knock at my door, but I leave it since I just want to be alone. Around five minutes after I hear my window open I turn my head to see a handsome man, with bandages everywhere.

"E-Erza" The man yells and he starts toward me, I back up in fear because I feel so weak.

"I missed you so much, why didn't you visit me?" That's when I saw the little lock of pink hair sticking out,

"Natsu!" I cried I embraced him in a hug.

"Ouch, not so hard Erza" He said with a grimace, he then smiled. I ask Natsu this question I've been wanting the answer to for a while now,

"Natsu, are we still friends?" Natsu just smiles and shakes his head. I start to tear up,

"No, don't cry, I will comfort you." He says and pulls me closer, I blush. I suddenly feel the heat that was stored up inside Natsu. I turn so that I face him, and I put him in an embrace. I go on and on about how worried I was for around two and a half hours. Natsu puts his finger to my lips.

"SHHH" he tells me,

"Time for bed". I reply back,

"You should get going." I demand to Natsu but he shakes his head stubbornly.

"No, I'm sleeping here tonight." I then sigh and tell him that I would take the couch then. I start to exit when I hear from behind me,

"No Erza, tonight you are sleeping on this bed, with me." I turn and face him wide eyed with a raised eyebrow questioning him.

"What? I just want to have someone next to me, when I sleep alone, I feel vulnerable. But when I am close to you Erza, I feel safe." He smiles to me and I smile back. I stay where I was, but Natsu says,

"Fine then, come here Erza!" He lunges at me and grabs hold. I get ready to scream but all that comes out are giggles. Natsu was tickling me, I stop laughing for just enough time to say,

"Natsu stop!" He stops and looks at me.

"Fine then." He grabs my waist and lifts me onto the bed next to him. I giggle again as he pulls me close.

"Good night." I reply saying the same thing. Before I was about to fall asleep I leaned up and kissed Natsu on the cheek.

"Oh Erza" He says as he moves my chin so I face him. I blush, but after a minute or so I gather enough courage to say,

"Good night, Natsu." He smirks and says,

"Ok" He pulls me even closer to his body and felt his body shaking.

"Wh-What's wrong Natsu?" He looks down at me worriedly,

"Nothing, come-on lets go to sleep" He replies.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because we have a mission tomorrow. I stare wide eyed.

"Natsu n-" I tried to finish my sentence but he wouldn't let me,

"It's just a supply drop off." With that I relax a little and was able to go to calm down, drifting off to sleep I hear a faint, sigh and before I could react, I slept.

**Natsu's POV**

I open my eyes and look at what I have in my arms. I recall the events of what happened last night and think. Erza, what is going on in your head? I sigh again, I pulled Erza so I was close to Erza's face I could feel her breath on me. Her eyes flutter open and I hug her.

"Good morning, Let's get ready for the mission." I say and start helping Erza pack. once we are done we start towards the train station.

"Aw man, it's going to be a long day, getting on that train." I complain, Erza tells me with a sweet voice,

"I'll Comfort you, but where is the rest of the team?" I stutter.

**Erza's POV**

I see Natsu stuttering and wonder why he is doing so. But then he says,

"Well, I kind of signed us up to go alone, just the two of us." pushing his fingers together in a nervous way, he could not have been ready for me hugging him so hard he was almost squeezed to death.

"Come on, we got a train to catch." I say as I put him down and we walk towards the train. A train employee asks us for our tickets and we gave them to him. Natsu leads us to the room we were going to stay in for the nights we were there, (since it was a two day train ride). Once we get there I sit on the bed and Natsu faces me. I tell him this,

"Natsu, last night right before I fell asleep I heard someone sigh, Natsu. Was that person you?" Natsu looks at me and just says,

"No, you must have heard something." He puts on that signature grin. I sigh and say in a sad tone,

"Oh, ok" Natsu opens his eyes and sits next to me,

"It's ok, you're my teammate, and a good one too, but most of all, you are my best friend Erza." I start to tear up, not knowing what to do Natsu just sits there. I lay down and keep sobbing, while I continue Natsu lays down next to me. He pulls me into an embrace and I stop sobbing.

"It's ok Erza, nothing will hurt you, I won't let it." I feel a warm tear on my hair. I hug Natsu back and he is surprised, I look up at him and I notice that he is blushing, that makes me blush. He pulls me up and pushes away from me far enough to where I feel no warmth but his hands are still around me.

"Oh, i'm going to be sick." I slap him and he flinches.

"Erza, i'm going to be sick because the train is moving." I just stare and say,

"Oh, sorry. Can I help you out in any way?" Natsu looks at me for a few seconds but then nods and says,

"Yea, you could knock me out." I nod and punch him in the gut. Which knocks him out. I then set him next to me. I start drawing circles on his stomach and drift of to sleep.

**Time Jump To Mission**

** Natsu's POV**

I was walking along a path with Erza towards the building where we need to be dropping off a dog to this rich person. _Damn, she looks better than usual_,

"Wait, what?" I think aloud. Erza then asks

"What's wrong.". I reply in a totally non-suspicious way,

"N-Nothing Erza." I then scratch the back of my head. Erza gives me a glare and asks again. I reply

"Fine Erza, i'll tell you…" I think of an excuse during the pause.

"I was wondering what I would do when we were on the train again." Erza looks at me for a few seconds but then nods. She also says,

"I'll comfort you and knock you out again if you want me to." My sweat drops, but I notice she blushed when she said 'I'll comfort you'. I ask her another question,

"Hey Erza, why you blushing?" I put a grin on as she starts to turn the color of her hair. I chuckle and she asks

"Why are you laughing at me?" I reply "Because, you're funny." She sticks her tongue at me and we continue walking.

"Natsu, what the hell is that!?" Erza yelled as she pointed a finger at the giant flame cave that looked like a ton of rubble.

"I have no idea, lets go check it out." I say with a grin on my face, I run off. From behind me I hear Erza yell,

"Natsu! Damn it!" Erza starts to chase me. I pick up my speed towards the giant flaming cave. Once I got there I slowed down and waited for Erza,

"Damn it NATSU! I am going to kill you!" she yelled at me. My sweat drops and I head inside. The cave was filled with flames. I think about Igneel, But before I finish the thought Erza smacks me in the back of the head. I wake up later and ask her,

"What the hell Erza!". She scowls at me and my sweat drops.

"What the hell? What the HELL! What is wrong with you Natsu, do not run off like that again. You GOT ME?!" She yells over me and I cower in fear. I stand up and walk out with the dog.

"Natsu, where are you going?" she asks in a calm voice.

"I am going to complete the mission, alone. I thought it was a good idea to try the mission just the two of us, guess I was wrong." I glare at her and walk out. Leaving her standing there in the rubble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I go over to the mansion and hand over the dog just fine. The owner asks where Erza went, but I just turned away with the money for the both of us. I'm walking along the path and all of the sudden I feel someone hug me from behind. "Natsu!" the being said, it was Erza. I shrug her off and continue walking. But Erza was persistent she kept pestering me. I do something I won't forget, I push her against the tree and punch the wood next to her head. "Leave… Me… ALONE!" I yell as I drop the money. I then say, "The money is all yours." I run home as fast as I could back to Magnolia.

**Erza's POV**

I stand there at the tree looking at the wood that was destroyed. What is wrong with him! I Hate him! never will I forgive him! I start to pick up the money as I hear a voice in my head, Wh-Who's there? I pause knowing that the voice that said that thought was Natsu's. Natsu? how? I think waiting for an answer. I don't know, but Erza, why do you hate me? I just got angry that's all. I completely stop, he heard that? I respond Natsu, I hate you because you took it to far, you almost killed me, I used to like you, and maybe that would still be the case if you were stronger. But now I think you're a bitch. Goodbye Natsu! He tries to reply but before he got the chance I shut him out of my brain.

**Time Jump, One Week Later…**

I walk up to the door of my room. I think about what I said to Natsu one week ago, and started to regret it. I open the door to my room and walk over to my bed. I turn on the lights and I see a pink haired mage snoring on it. "NATSU!" I yell and it wakes him up. I look at him with the most intense glare ever, I hear him gulp. But then all of the anger is gone. I tell him "Natsu, you ruined me liking you, so we will only be good friends forever from now on." I see him thinking in his mind. He then replies, "Fine, but under one condition." I scowl and reply "Oh? And what's that?" I wish I never asked that because his response was, "Erza, I want you to let me sleep with you every saturday." I sock him in the face, "As if PERVERT!". "Ow Erza, I don't mean like that, I mean for comfort and warmth." He shoots back. I stand there thinking, wondering. I finally decide and shake my head. We lay down and I fall asleep.

**Normal POV**

Once Natsu see Erza is asleep, he pull her close. "Don't want you to be cold do I?" he murmured to himself I then fall asleep with her in his arms.

Once Natsu woke up he stole a glance at the alarm clock, It said 3 A.M. he move A tiny bit to scratch his head and Erza was up in a flash and yelling. "SHHH!" Natsu told Erza but when she was about to reply he snuck into her head to listen to her thoughts. He hear her saying this, Natsu, why? I said that I hate you. He reply with a calm voice, "Only because I like you Erza.". That resulted in her asking if he was drunk. Natsu nodded his head, he was hungover, Erza sighed and said, "Natsu, stop I know your lying! You're drunk go home." Natsu start to cry and then he pulled her in closer "No, go to sleep Erza!" And after that Erza shook her head, but then she felt a tear hit her head. Erza turned around and hugged Natsu back. Natsu fell asleep.

As Erza wakes up, she remembers that Natsu slept with her last night. Erza pushes Natsu away very carefully not to wake him up. She then got up to take a shower to calm herself down. Once Erza got out of the shower she noticed Natsu wasn't there, just a note, Erza picked it up and it said this. Thanks for the good nights sleep Erza. Also, you hair smells like roses and strawberries, with a hint of raspberry. Erza blushed at this, and she felt bad for saying she doesn't like him like that anymore, because that was an obvious lie. But she can't say something and then do another. Erza got ready and started to walk out to the guild.

"Mira, where's Natsu?" Erza asks to the white haired employee of Fairy Tail. Mira tells Erza she had not seen him around. Erza feel unease, but a mere second later she heard the door get busted down, Erza doesn't do anything considering it's Natsu "Oi, Erza let's go on a mission. Natsu grabs Erza's arm and pulls her out of the guild. She yelps in surprise. Wondering how he got this strong, Erza's thoughts got interrupted by him telling her. "Erza, I got your stuff packed and so you're ready to go!" He gives Erza his signature grin. She goes along with him all the way to the park where they sat down.

"Natsu? What is this?" Natsu looks at Erza in a suspicious way, but after a while he responded to her question. "Erza, this is the mission I was talking about, It's A picnic." Erza just sits there not knowing how to respond but she refused to do this, "Natsu, i'm no-" Erza was going to finish her sentence but she stopped when Natsu started talking. "Erza…" He paused, "I'm leaving the guild." Natsu said in a totally calm and serious manner. "WHAT! Why? Natsu don't go please." But he refused. "Erza, I'm going to get stronger, just let me explain everything." and Natsu tells Erza about this certain thing that happens do a dragon slayer once he hits a certain age. How it would go into the process of legitimate training so that it would be strong enough to protect it's future mate. But, if they did not become strong enough, something bad would happen. When Natsu was finally finished Erza asked him, "How long would you be gone for?" He stares at her and replies. "I'm going to be gone for around three years. In that time I should be strong enough to protect my mate." Natsu stares at Erza intently, "But, I could take you with me. If you want." she stared wide eyed and replied, "Natsu, that's a nice request but I have my family here, I'll see you when you come back." Erza walks away, but before she was out of eyesight, she heard footsteps. Erza turned and Natsu runs up to hit her lips with his. When they were done Natsu just sighs and tells Erza, "Goodbye my little scarlet haired wizard who smells of raspberries."she tries to complain but Before she could say anything, he was gone. In the blink of an eye, Natsu Dragneel, disappeared.

**GIANT TIME JUMP**

**Three years Later...**

It was just a normal day, around 2 in the afternoon. Erza was sitting at the bar drinking, she had rose my tolerance while Natsu was gone. Mira walked up to Erza and asked,

"Erza, there anything wrong? Is it about Natsu?" she Clenched her fist and broke the seat she was sitting in. Erza always does this, ever since Natsu left three years ago. When Mira left she told Erza to close up the place and she agreed, Erza thought I guess I should start now. She cleaned the bar, and was about to turn off the lights. Erza dropped the cloth and bent down to pick it up. Erza looked up hoping he was there so she could kick his ass, he wasn't. She closed down the guild and went to sleep. When Erza awoke she slugged out of bed and headed off to the guild. Once Erza got there Gray, Lucy, and happy wanted to go on a mission and she agreed. Once they chose one the team started to head out. When we were about halfway there Erza bumped into someone and fell on my butt. Gray yelled at the figure, who was wearing a cloak. Telling him this,

"What the hell man, what are you a new recruit?" The figure responded in a calm manner,

"You know, Grey, you shouldn't be talking to someone with fire magic that knows you're a stripper." and the figure tore off his cloak.

"NATSU!" Everyone in the guild ran towards the mage, and tackled him. Natsu pushed everyone off and went over to Erza, "I never forgot the last thing that happened before I left." Erza blushed at this and the guild members were clueless.

"Hey hothead, where the hell you been these three years?" Grey yelled, but Natsu fell asleep. "NATSU! Listen to me!" Grey yelled this time. Natsu woke up momentarily and told the Ice mage,

"Oi, ice princess, if you ever wake me up again, I will rip off your arm and beat you with it." and fell back asleep. Erza decided to wake him up,

"Natsu, get up now!" she yelled and Natsu sat up. "Oh, by the way Erza, Fight me!" He yelled, everyone in the guild's sweat dropped. I agreed and we walked outside. Once we were ready to fight, Erza changed into her flame empress armour. Natsu smirked, "That all you got?" And Erza made her move. Erza swung her sword towards him. He sidestepped with ease. Erza kept attacking but Natsu kept dodging. She re-equipped into her speed armour and started attacking as fast as she could. Natsu was just dodging the attacks,

"Natsu! If you want to fight then attack with all you got!" Natsu sighed and asked Erza

"You sure?" and she nodded her head, "Fine" he said and closed his eyes, There! and she swung, Natsu grabbed the sword with his bare hands. Everyone gasped. Natsu looked up, and grinned, he then yelled. Dragon Elemental: Quadra Beam! and Erza saw a sphere of pure light in his hands. The next thing she knew, it hits her gut and she fell to the ground.

"I-I lost!" Erza yelled to the crowd, everyone faints. Natsu walks up to Erza and picks her up. Erza asks,

"Where the hell did you learn that king of magic?" He smirks and replies,

"It's a loooooong story, Erza. I'll tell you later, but I can tell you this. It did involve me learning with a dragon, Eragos-The Elemental Dragon!" Erza stares wide eyed at him. She was going to say something but before she got the chance, Erza blacked out.

**ERZA'S POV**

I woke up in my room, I sigh. Thinking that that was a dream. I get dressed and ready for the day. But as I step into the kitchen, I stare right into the eyes of the dragon slayer.

"Sup Erza!" he says.

"I can't believe you're back, Natsu" I eat breakfast while he tells me about the adventure he went on that took three whole years. About how he met Eragos and how he turned into the double dragon slayer. He also said that he was now strong enough to protect a mate. I stare at him, thinking about how i'm going to kick his ass when we get to the guild. But then he stood up and told me to go with him to the guild. I jumped on his shoulders and he ran towards the guild. As soon as we got there Everyone tackled Him, once again. But then I was raged. Re-Equip Blackwing Armor. It took about fifteen seconds, but I kicked everyones asses off on Natsu.

"Leave him alone!" I yell and everyone backed off. But they still flooded him with questions someone random asked

"What was the thing you did with Erza before you left? was it s-" and I kicked that guys ass so fast he couldn't say another single word because he was somewhere over on the other side of Fiore by now.

_Somewhere on the other side of Fiore_

"Look mommy, a persons falling out of the sky!" a child screamed pointing a finger at the man.

"That's nice dear." The mother said

"WHAAAAA-" Said Markus before smashing into a cart of lettuces.

_Back at the guild_

I turn on Natsu and start to yell,

"Damn it, Natsu, Why the hell did you have to leave, you could have trained here in magnolia!" I punch him in the gut, he stands up. I then deliver a kick to the back of his legs and flip him. that's when I realize that he wasn't fighting back.

"Fine if I'm not appreciated I might as well show you this." He told everyone, as Natsu stood up he tore off his shirt, Revealing massive amounts of scars. Everyone gasps,

"This is why I couldn't train in magnolia! Because I was at Drago Mountain! You know what, I'm out of here!" Natsu yelled and walked behind the bar. He grabbed the stamp eraser and got rid of his stamp. He was walking towards the door until he yelled,

"Oh and one more thing, on my back is a message saying that you all better get ready for war, because Jellal, the Oracion Seis, Zeref, and the Gods are coming for you. Also, you know whats funny, first of all Yo Gajeel! I saw your father, second of all, the only thing that can win against those forces is the Dragon Armada, which is located at Drago Mountain. And you just lost the chance that you would survive. Unless you do something to get me back. And no, I don't mean from you Erza, you called me a bitch and that I needed to get stronger, another reason I went elsewhere, YOU ERZA, YOU (BLEEP) LISTENING TO ME! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST REASON I LEFT! GOODBYE FAIRY TAIL! ENJOY YOUR LAST FEW WEEKS!" and with that he walked out the door.

"Natsu wait!" I yelled along with Lucy, Grey, and Gajeel. We run out and I grab onto him,

"Natsu I was just angry, ok? I just needed to express my feelings that were kept up in me the last three years. Also, think of it as payback for what you did on that mission before you left."

I told him in a sorrowful tone, he grunts and replies.

"I do not forgive you Erza, however, Fairy tail was my home and I will help it. One problem though, we are still screwed since Drago Mountain is in an alternate dimension…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT!" We all yell at Natsu, demanding more answers. He answers all of them, how he got to the Dimension, how he met Igneel again, and all the other crap he did.

Natsu POV

I just finished explaining everything to Erza, Lucy, Grey, and Gajeel about how I was taken to the Drago Mountain and returned. They looked at me with amazement.

"Uh, guys, could you get off my leg?" I ask nervously as I flinch in pain they continue to stare until they snap out of it.

"Oh sorry Natsu." Erza says softly,

"But why you?" Gajeel asks in jealousy.

"I don't know dude. But hey, I talked to your father and he wanted me to give this to you." I tell him as I pull out a necklace, made of pure dragon scales, It had a small dragon on it.

"If you are in a life threatening situation, like about to die. Metallica will pop out and beat the shit out of the person who was about to kill you if you eat it." I yell pumping my fist in the air, I then hand it to Gajeel. I lay down next to a tree in the park, and think about how I turned up to be at Drago Mountain

_FLASHBACK_

_"Where the hell am I?" I think aloud, I was in a forest wandering hoping to find one of two things. Food, or something to fight. I find a clearing in the forest and walk into the middle of it. I spot a squirrel,_

_"You're mine!" I yell at it, pointing a finger like it can understand what i'm saying._

_"No you're coming with me." A deep voice said. I looked at the squirrel and yelled,_

_"What the hell!" I back up and am all of the sudden in a cave, I stare into a certain fire dragon's eyes._

_"Hey Igneel." I reply blandly and turn. I start to walk away and then the rock hits me in the face._

_"IGNEEL!" I yell and sprint towards him, I tackle him to the ground._

_"Ouch, you insolent brat get off of me! Let me explain why you're here." he roared, and Igneel then told me what I had to do to save my friends, and so I did, I trained my ass of to become strong._

_FLASHBACK END_

All of the sudden grey kicks me,

"Flame brain, lets fight!" he yelled, I smirk.

"Okay, if you're willing to get your ass kicked you little stripper." I retort. we take our fighting stances and get ready to fight. All of the sudden happy comes in and yells,

"3…2…1…FISH!" and we charge. **Ice-Make: Hammer**! He yelled and started to bring the hammer down on my face. I raise my arm and block the attack. **Fire Dragon's: Burning Ice!** I yell back as I light the Ice on fire and fling it towards Grey.

"What the hell man that's my ice, and it's on fire. This is madness!" He yelled in shock.

"Madness? No, this is not madness. THIS IS, FAIRY TAIL!" I yell back** Fire Dragon's: Spartan Kick!.** I then light my foot on fire and kick grey in the chest.

"And now you're ripping off the movie 300! What the hell man! Take this fight seriously dude!" Grey yells at me, I smile.

"Ok, all you had to do is ask." I say with my signature grin, and I ready myself.

**Dragon's Elemental: Four Element's Roar!** I scream, after that I expand my stomach to mix the elements. Then I release them out of my mouth, It shoots towards grey and hits him. He goes flying all the way towards the guild. Meanwhile I look over and see Erza and Lucy eating popcorn and strawberry cake in beach chairs with sunglasses on.

"Hey could I have some of the popcorn?" I ask to lucy, she hands over the bag to me and I eat.


	3. Forgiveness

A:N Chapter three is here! Sorry it took a week, I want it to be summer! I was stuck in school! And working on one of my other , chapter 3!

* * *

Normal POV

While Natsu is eating popcorn, Grey is slamming through the front door of the guild hall, and he was busted up. Wendy runs up to Grey and asks to heal his wounds. With a 'little' bit of pestering, he said yes. Once Grey was healed the master started to ask questions.

"Who the Damn did this to you Grey?" Makarov asks, Grey shakes his head.

"Who do you think? It was Natsu." Grey replied with a calm voice. Makarov shakes his head, and walks out of the room. 'Damn it Natsu, how the hell did you get so strong? I know you were at Drago Mountain, but, were you Trained by the most Bad-ass dragon ever known?' Makarov thinks while going into his office. Back to Natsu Natsu, Erza, and Lucy were walking towards the guild when all of the sudden.

"Stop, the price to pay is a thousand jewel!" A cloaked figure yelled. Erza drew her sword ready to fight but Natsu put up his hand, signaling to wait. Natsu then Ex-Quipped/Re-Quipped His wallet and gave him the money. Lucy fainted, and Erza stood in shock. The thief just stood there and smirked,

"Actually the price just went up. Another thousand jewel!" he yelled at Natsu.

"Should have taken the thousand jewel dude." Natsu retorted back with a grin. **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! **He yelled and punched the thief in the gut. As the cloaked figure was falling Natsu swiftly took the money and put it into his wallet. Natsu started to walk off when Erza stated,

"Where the hell did you learn Requip Natsu?" Natsu turned at looked at Erza and shrugged,

"There's a dragon for everything. But i'll tell you the whole story later." He told the girls, mainly Erza, since Lucy was still knocked out.

"Fine, but you have to, Or Else!" She demanded of Natsu." He nodded his head,

"Ok, Good Night Erza!" He said and put another one of those grins on. Erza walks towards her house and Natsu goes into an alleyway next to Erza's house. Erza enters her apartment and decides to take a shower. While she was doing that, Natsu was sneaking in through the window, and laying down in her bed. as soon as Erza got out of the bathroom with a towel on and saw Natsu,

"KYAAA!" she yelled and kicked Natsu in the face.

"Ow, what the hell was that for Erza? It's Saturday you know!" He complained. Erza retorted,

"Well, that was before you left." And Natsu started to pout, Erza sighed and said that he would take the couch but Natsu was stubborn. He wouldn't leave the bed, Erza threatens him to go to the couch or else she would kick him out, and Natsu then willingly did. Erza told him goodnight and fell asleep. As soon as Natsu saw this, he got up, and walked towards the bed. Natsu waited a minute staring at Erza, then he snapped out of it and pulled himself under the covers. After A few minutes Natsu decided to take a leap and Pulled Erza's freezing body towards him. He then after that fell asleep.

**Erza's Dream in Erza's POV**

_ I'm sparring with one of my friends, Natsu. I was going to requip my dual swords when Natsu held up a hand, requipped a beautiful spear and handed it to me. _

_"That spear is known as the Elemental and is only to be given to someone the the owner trusts, also a true power is unlocked if a condition is made, but you don't need that yet." Natsu said with a blush. _

_"Th-Thanks Natsu" I reply, that was all I could get out. The spear was absolutely amazing, it was a spear where a dragon head was at the end of it. And the tip, was the tongue of the dragon, and It was made out of solidified earth, water, fire, and air. We start to spar and I was falling behind fast. Natsu kept eating whatever I threw at him. Even My lunch! Dragon Elemental's Roar! He screamed, and a blast was shot at me. I try to step to the side but Natsu got behind me somehow and was holding on. I scream as the blast hits the spear. I wait to drift out of consciousness but it never comes. Natsu releases me and I turn to face him with a glare. _

_"What the hell was that, Natsu, I could've gotten killed!" I yell at him. He replies in a calm voice, _

_"You know I would never let that happen, the spears true power is to be able to absorb any amount of the pure four elements. But only if the holder has feelings for the person who gave them the staff. In other words, you have feelings for me Erza." He then grins and I kick him in the shin._

**Natsu's Dream in Natsu's POV **

_ Me and Happy were at the bar eating fish and more fish. Happy was growing fat since he was on his seventeenth. But oh, I was on his seventeenth PLATE. The doors open and in comes Erza, I dive for cover because I did something wrong and I didn't want to get killed. I burnt down the magic council building while fighting a dark mage on a job. Erza sits down at the bar and orders a cake, I step out and gray walks along towards me. _

_"Oi! Flame-Brain" He yelled and I clench my teeth,_

_ "Ice-Princess!" I yell and I smasH __my fist into his face, he goes flying into the wall. Then he got up and started to charge me, I try to hit him but he side steps, and my fist hits Erza right in the back of the head. Erza slams into the strawberry cake. She wipes her face off and turns, with pure rage on her face. Grey points his finger at me and I say nothing. She walks towards me and grabs my hair. _

_"Come with me Natsu." She demanded and pulled me out of the guild. I was taken to an alleyway and she pinned me against the wall with a hand on my shirt. _

_"You are going to regret that" Erza told me with a stern voice. I make a request, _

_"Erza, please don't do anything to me, it was an accident, how about I make you a strawberry cake?" I say and she thinks about it. Then she grabs my ear and pulls me into her apartment. _

_"Cook, Now!" Erza demanded and I sweat dropped. I get to cooking right away and Erza starts to walk over to the couch. She sits down and starts to watch me. As soon as I finish, I give her a slice, and a slice for me. I sit to wait for her to take the first bite, once she does her eyes widen in surprise._

_ "This is amazing Natsu!" She yelled between bites, shoveling the rest down her throat. _

_"Make more!" she demanded and I pointed into the kitchen. _

_"I made a whole cake." I say and she rushed into the kitchen. I finish my slice as soon as Erza sits back down. As she consumes the rest of the cake I look at her intently, Erza looks up as soon as she finishes all of it._

_ "Make more!" She demanded again and I shake my head. _

_"I can't, you're all out of supplies." I reply while looking at Erza's face, she was frowning. _

_"I'll go get more!" she nearly screamed but I grabbed her arm before she ran out the door. _

_"Aren't you going to say thanks?" I ask as she faces me. Erza's walks up to me and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. _

_"you're right thanks Natsu!" Erza's said but I didn't hear her. Because I was in too much shock._

** The next morning Normal POV **

Erza awoke to a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, she looked up and saw that the arms belonged to a certain pink haired dragon slayer, the one she told to sleep on the couch. Erza blushed, remembering what happened in her dream. But then Erza snapped out of it and flung him out of the bed. Natsu slid across the floor on his face, then woke up.

"Ouch Erza, what was that f-" He asked but was cut short.

"GET. OUT!" Erza yelled, pointing a finger at the door. Natsu's shoulders sank, and he sulked towards the window. Natsu looked back at Erza before he jumped,

"Sorry, I just thought that it would be okay since you were freezing cold. Nightmare?" He asked, not having a single clue, then turned and jumped out the window. Erza sighed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as Erza she decided to head to the guild. When she was on the path that led to the guild, Erza looked up on the roof. There Erza saw Natsu, she raised her hand to say hello. Natsu noticed this and pulled out a weird colored drink, it was reddish-orange. Natsu downed all of it and a bright light blinded Erza. Then, when the light faded, Natsu was gone. Erza ran up to the roof. As soon as she got there she looked frantically to where he disappeared to, but to no avail. Erza looked out into the town, and on the far edge a little bit into the forest was Natsu's house. Erza re-quipped into her flight armor and soared off towards Natsu's house. Meanwhile Natsu wasn't at his house, but far off into the forest, where he was able to practice his magic. He was currently building up magical power by meditating. Once he was done he sat up and stared at the mountain he was next to. **Elemental Dragon's Chaos Strike!** He screamed, Natsu opened up the clouds and a beam of pure elemental energy completely obliterated the mountain. Everyone at Fairy Tail saw this, and started to rush towards the area. Natsu was walking back and bumped into Laxus, "What the fuck was that?" Laxus asked, but Natsu ignored him and kept walking. Then he bumped into Makarov and the rest.

"Natsu, tell me, WHAT THE SHITTING HELL WAS THAT!" He screamed, Natsu looked up and grinned, then said one word.

"Me.". He said and the whole guild gasped. Makarov nearly fainted at hearing that one word.

"Go back to where the mountain was, you and Gildarts are going to spar." The master said and the guild burst into questions asking if Natsu was going to beat Gildarts. Everyone started to bet on the contestants. Everyone except Erza, Makarov, Mira, Wendy, Gray, and Happy. Although, Happy bet fish… As soon as they arrived at the mountain, Everyone except Makarov and Gildarts gawked. Natsu and Gildarts Took their places and waited for Makarov's command.

"Go!" Makarov yelled. They both stood there for the other to make a move, finally Gildarts patience broke and he charged. He rose a fist to punch, and he brought it forwards. A giant cloud of dust filled the area and everyone thought Natsu was done for. But then, when the smoke cleared, it showed Natsu blocking the fist with one hand. **Dragon's Elemental: Dragon's Shock** Natsu yelled, and a collection of blue, red, green, and yellow lightning shocked Gildarts. They latched apart, **Disassembly Beam** Gildarts yelled and launched a beam of white energy towards Natsu. Natsu simply took a step back and jumped, he spun in the air and landed on his feet. Then, Natsu sat and began to meditate. Gildarts charged and swung, but was bounced back. Soon after Natsu opened his eyes and revealed his Dragon Force. He was a full dragon, each limb a different element. **Dragon's Elemental: Elemental Dragon's Spinning Blade** Natsu yelled and unleashed a fury of attacks, Gildarts kept using his magic to block the attacks, but the last kick, using his fire leg, Natsu slammed into gildarts balls. He went flying up into the air and after a minute or so fell back. Before Gildarts hit the ground Natsu caught him, stopping the momentum. Then Natsu laid Gildarts down.

"We have a winner!" Makarov yelled, and everyone deadpanned. Then the crowd started to inch away, hoping to escape their debt.

"And where do you think you are going?" Everyone who bet on Natsu asked at once.

**Time Skip Natsu's POV **

It had been a few days since the fight I had with Gildarts, and I've mostly been avoiding Erza since she kicked me out. I was at the bar, just sitting there. Then I felt a grip on my shoulder, I lit my hand on fire and turned. Then I saw Erza, her eyes looked serious,

"Come with me." She said and she grabbed my hand. I let Erza drag me along, since I thought it would make her feel good. She led me up onto the roof,

"Answers. Now." Erza demanded and I stayed silent.

"Answ-" She was going to say the same thing again but I asked,

"You sure?". Erza nodded, I sigh. She barricaded me with tons of different questions from what I drank to the outburst I had from when I first came back to the guild. I inhale, ready to say every single answer in one breath. Here goes,

"Okay, the drink was a potion where if you set it to a specific place your body would travel there at the speed of light The Re-quip was from a dragon, I also know take-over, ice-make, wind magic, and all that crap. HUAHH, The outburst was because of a certain power that is locked in me from the Dragon's, it's called soul magic, basically I can become invincible for a short period of time, however every time I use it I will become more violent, and. My life shortens." *Slap My cheek stings from Erza smacking me across the face,

"You DUMBASS!" She screamed, obviously freaking out about how it shortens my life.

"Nothing. Is worth shortening your life, Natsu" Erza sounded calmer this time, and unexpectedly pulled me in towards her armour.

"H-hard" I said as she slammed me into her chestplate. Erza then walked back into the guild hall with me over her shoulder, supposevly knocked out.

"let's go on a mission." Erza told the group and everyone nodded. Erza walked over to the S class request board and took the job. Erza and the gang walked over to the train station, suddenly, I jumped from Erza's grasp.

"So we meet again!" I screamed, pointing a finger on the train, then bolted inside. Once everyone was in the compartment the train started to move,

"Ugh, I don't feel so good." I said, putting a hand on his belly.

"Still got motion sickness huh?" Erza asked and I nod. Then she cocked her fist back and smashed it into my gut,

"Fuck! That hurt Erza. You know i'm way stronger than you now, so you can't knock me out anymore." I complained as I slammed my head into Erza's lap.

**Time Jump To Mission Normal POV **

They arrived at the port town of Hargeon, where there was a demon of Zeref waiting, The demon's name was Valcon, the demon of lightning.

"Too easy!" Natsu yelled, the demon faced them. **Dragon's Elemental Bow!** He yelled and pulled out a puny bow that was in his pocket, Gray stifled a laugh. Natsu pulled back the electric toothpick and fired. As soon as the tiny beam of lightning hit the demon it expanded into this gigantic beam of energy, and completely destroyed the demon. Then Natsu simply walked over to the mayor, got his money, and walked back home. Meanwhile the group was standing there in astonishment. Once they got over their shock they followed Natsu on the path. Suddenly a group of dark guild mages popped out of the bushes and knocked out everyone instead off Erza and Natsu. The leader walked out, holding a blade. He thrust it towards Erza. Before it got a chance to hit her, Natsu stepped in the way and put up his pinky finger, stopping the sword in it's path. **Dragon's Elemental: Pinky Laser** He yelled and shot a beam of energy out of his pinky, knocking out all of the mages.

"Th-thank you, Natsu" Erza said, stuttering because of how amazing that was, and also because of how weird of a magical move that was. Erza walked towards Natsu and thrust him into her chestplate again, making him deadpan. Then they walked back to the guild, completely forgetting about their team mates. As soon as Natsu walked into the town boundaries, the bell rang, however it wasn't Gildarts, it was him. He walked into the guild hall with Erza and yelled,

"PARTY FOR NO APPARENT REASON!" and every single member that belonged in the guild started to fight. Natsu and Erza simply sat down at the bar and ordered drinks. Then, it turned into a drinking contest. Since Natsu was immune, he won. But, he had to deal with a drunk Erza. Before she awoke, Natsu booked it. Sprinting back to his home, he pulled out the money he got from the mission, and bought some building materials. After he had what he needed, he continued to run to his house with the materials. He reached his house, but he didn't stop, he kept going until he reached the place where the mountain used to be. Natsu got down onto his knees and started to build support beams for the house he was planning to build, and until he got it done, he would not go back to the guild.

**Time Jump, Three Month's Later Natsu's POV**

I had just finished my new house, using the mountain materials and the ones I bought, I succeeded in making a small house, that was simple, but used magic to make the inside look like a mansion. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was spun around,

"Where. Were. YOU!" Erza screamed at me, I flinch. She grabs my arm and pulls me into a death hug.

"I missed you!" Erza yelled, in a needy way. I pull her off me and she looks up in disappointment. Then, I grab her and swing her over my shoulder. I run off towards the guild. As soon as I get towards the guild doors I set Erza down and kick the door wide open.

"I'm back!" I yelled, but no one cared. I walk over and sit at the bar, where Erza joins me. Then, she wraps her hand in mine and I look up,

"I forgive you Natsu, for the punch that scared me shitless. And for leaving." Erza said as she smiles. I smile back and I see her blush,

"Let's go train, Erza." I demand and bring her out to the training field. as soon as we got there, she was going to requip her dual swords when I held up a hand, requipped a beautiful spear and handed it to Erza.

"That spear is known as the Elemental and is only to be given to someone the the owner trusts, also a true power is unlocked if a condition is made, but you don't need that yet." I said with a blush.

"Th-Thanks Natsu" Erza replied, that was all she could get out. The spear was absolutely amazing, it was a spear where a dragon head was at the end of it. And the tip, was the tongue of the dragon, and It was made out of solidified earth, water, fire, and air. We start to spar and Erza was falling behind fast. I kept eating whatever she threw at me. I even ate her lunch! **Dragon Elemental's Roar!** I screamed, and a blast was shot at her. Erza tried to step to the side but I got behind her and was holding on. Erza screamed as the blast hits the spear. She waited to drift out of consciousness but it never comes. I release her and Erza turns to face me with a glare.

"What the hell was that, Natsu, I could've gotten killed!" Erza screamed. I reply in a calm voice,

"You know I would never let that happen, the spears true power is to be able to absorb any amount of the pure four elements. But only if the holder has feelings for the person who gave them the staff. In other words, you have feelings for me Erza." I then grin and she kicks me really hard in the shin.

**(Erza's View for a sec.) **

Only then did I realize that the same thing happened in a dream I had a few months ago.

* * *

**Cya soon!**


End file.
